To Tell a Scooby
by ShotThunder
Summary: I guess a sequel to my Collectional Thoughts, but you don't have to read it to get into this one. Please read and Review! Told from Faith's POV. Any review is a good review


To Tell a Scooby

To Tell a Scooby

I shift and squeeze the hand in mine. B smiles and reaches with her other hand, cupping my face to look at her. "We'll be fine." I squeeze again and turn, ignoring the sounds on the other side of the door.

I tip my head just a bit, taking in her small form. Tan colored flip-flops, a yellow sundress peppered with white flowers. Her hair is down around her shoulders, a section around her temples pulled back and clipped to flow with the rest of it.

Looking at her I feel my restlessness fade, not completely just to the back of my mind. Her eyes twinkle as she looks up at me, just a little bit. "We'll be fine." She says again as she leans up and pecks my lips.

"Hey you two! I was wondering when you would get here!" I ignore Red for a moment to continue looking at B. She pulls away after a moment.

"Hey Willow! Sorry, we had a moment. Huh, Faithy?" I growl and let her pull me inside. Red gives me a tight smile. Yeah, I don't like you much either Red, but get over it. I nod my head to her.

Kennedy thunders down the stairs. "Hey guys." She says, voice somewhat curt. B says something but I notice Ken's hands twisting just a bit. My eyes narrow as I see Ken's eyes flashing. I pull from B to grab Ken's bicep.

"We'll get drinks. Right, Ken?" She nods and pulls away to storm into the kitchen. I tilt my head just a bit to her and turn to B. "Don't say anything 'tell we get there, 'kay?" She nods, face scrunched up in her 'I'm-confused-but-you'll-tell-me-later-or-I'll-make-you' look. I kiss her soft lips again and follow the path Ken had taken.

She's staring into the frig, squeezing the handle like it was trying to kill her and glaring at it's contents. I grab an apple from where some were neatly ordered on the table and hop onto the counter. "So, Kenney girl, who killed your pet?" She slams the door as I bite into the shiny red apple. "I'm pretty sure the frig can't kill things."

"Oh, shut up Faith!" I raise a brow, taking another bite of the apple. Juicy lil' thing, have to ask Red where she found them. "Last thing I need is you coming here and, and, and shoving your attitude on us!"

I grab another apple and toss it to her. "Have an apple." She snatches it from the air with a growl. "Have a house." I gesture around. "Have a beauty of a girl." A nod into the den the others where milling about it. "Have a Slayers' abilities." I toss the core into the trash not that far from the counter. "Have a million things. But don't piss me off." I jump down and grab her by her shirt.

She thrashes for a bit, making it look like she was going to hit me. Finally she falls limp. "Faith let go." I squeeze, pushing her against the wall, just a bit more before letting her go.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Yeah."

We stay in silence for a bit. She turns and hits the counter, leaving a pretty dent in the nicely shined wood.

"Nice."

"Thanks."

"Yup."

More silence.

"Feel better now?"

"Yeah."

"Good. B and I have things to talk about. Nothing deadly, well not to us anyway. Come on, B's going to kill us for staying in here so long and making her wait." I slide an arm around her shoulders and lead her into the den, living area, living room, whatever.

She slides out from under my arm and sits next to Red on the love seat. B stands from where she was on a comfortable chair and pulls me under her, effectively sitting on me. I make a face, but rest my hands on her stomach and lean my chin on her shoulder.

X-men was lounging on the couch. His single eye was glaring at B and me. Red was leaning back against Ken now, eyeing me from her side. And Ken was looking curiously at us. B turned to look at me gleefully, seeming to ask if she could tell.

"We're getting married!" She squeals when I kiss her neck. Silence before Red lunges from her seat and pulls B up, jumping and looking at the ring B had on her finger. I sigh and rub my temple.

"Good for you Buffster." X-men says, voice breaking the happy mood the two girls had set. I glare a bit at him. He stands and offers her a smile, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Xander." She says, hugging him back. I watch before clearing my throat. His hands where wandering just a bit too much for my tastes. He glares at me but lets go. B gives him a last squeeze.

"I have meeting at work to get too, excuse me." He says before leaving. I watch him with narrowed eyes.

"Faith, when did you pop the question?" I turn to Ken, who's looking at me from the loveseat.

"Yesterday morning. Didn't exactly pop the question like you think, though." B cuts me off with a pat to my shoulder.

"No, she decided after the shower and on the way out of the house to ask if I'd wear her ring. Forever, you said?" I nod, even though she went back to talking already.

"That's so Faith-like." Red says, excited even if she doesn't like me much.

"I know. That's how I knew it was her." They giggle to each other like schoolgirls. I chuckle and shake my head.

We end up staying for the rest of the day, B saying she'd call Squirt when we got home. In celebration for the event, or so Red says, she makes a stack of steaks. Nice T-bones; juicy and lean. When we leave B complains about my eating three steaks and four servings of potatoes and some spoonfuls of corn. We don't drive; almost never do, back to the home.

I'd noticed the two-story house when I'd been on a mission for the new Slayer Academy that Giles' runs' over in Britain. It had been claimed to be haunted by the people who lived in this ghost-like town. Actually a cult of vamps had taken it and it's twin, which Red and Ken live it, and proceeded to try and resurrect leaders for them. Unfortunately when I'd gotten here they'd succeeded and that had been a bit more than painful. So, I killed the vamps—plus leader, and bought the two homes, intending to built 'mid-way' homes for the girls on their way to Giles'. Instead they became homes'.

"That was so nice of Willow, to make us dinner I mean. I can't wait to tell Dawn!" I smile down at B, my arm squeezed between hers'.

"She'll be happy." B laughs and nods, resting her head on my shoulder.

"I know. I haven't talked to her in a bit anyway. So we'll get to catch up too."

"Yup." B opens the door to the house we live in and turns around, arms crossed.

"What's wrong with Kennedy?"

"Nothing. She was having anger issues." I pull her to me and lift her up, letting her wrap her legs around my hips.

"Oh. Is she okay now?"

"Yup." I kiss her neck. She laughs as my hands squeeze her thighs.

"Good, then I'm going to call my sister." She jumps from me. "And you can check to see if you have any work." I sigh and nod, she kisses me—wrapping her arms around my neck briefly. "Get!" She slaps my arm and runs off to the kitchen. I shake my head and make my way to my 'work-room'.

The room was a bit down from the kitchen, the second room on the first floor. It held a computer and an offshoot of that was a dark room, where I had the pictures I'd take for clients done. Everything was hand-done and usually took a lil' bit longer than the newer ways but it was the only way I worked.

My mail held nothing new, just some updates on clients I kept in touch with—usually newlywed couples, singles parents, or the older couples I worked for. Sighing I shut down the computer, following the sounds of B's laughter to the living room.

Leaning in the doorway I take a look around, watching as she moves from couch to chair to the window and back to the couch. The plush carpet was a homey beige color, walls a light, 'soft' B says', brown. The windows are large and usually follow up into the second story, letting in large amounts of light. A fire-place sits quietly on the opposite side of me, hanging above it a flat-screen TV. The couches accent the walls and carpet, angled enough to get most of the light and still see the fireplace. Pictures, black and white's mostly, hang and stand around the room—making it have that homey feel. And to make the image complete is B, in her dress and sandals, one hand holding a white phone to her ear, the other twirling hair between her fingers.

"Oh, speak of the Faith and she shall appear." I blink my gaze to her, smiling to match the one on her lips. She gets up and jumps on me, arms and legs wrapped tight around me. "I mean, she's right here Dawn." She hands over the phone with a peck to my lips. "Talk to my sister."

I let an arm loose from where it held her and hold the phone to my ear. She giggles some more. "Hey Squirt."

"Hey Faith! What's up?" I look up, opening my mouth to reply. "That's not why I'm calling though." A noise in the background makes my head snap to the phone, as though to look at what the noise was. "Hold on Faith. Tessa put my slippers down!"

"You wear these?"

"Yes I wear them, no put them back!" I raise a brow at B's confused look and shrug. "Okay, I'm back. Actually, Faith, I think I'll call you later. Tell Buffy I'll talk later and umm, night!" I look at the phone as the dial tone rings in the room.

"B."

"Yeah."

"Your sister is, beyond describable. She's so off the wall."

"I know." Her sigh is deep and brushes my cheeks. I look at her and smile, placing the phone in its cradle. "No, I still have to call Giles'." I hand her back the phone. "Stay?" Her eyes grow big and watery. I groan as I sit.

"How'd you get to be described as the good Slayer, with a look like that B?" I ask even as she's dialing the phone. She just gives me a smile and another kiss, any sign of tears now gone.

I half-mindedly listen to the conversation as B talks with G-man. I grunt when she lightly smacks my chest, listening to her fumble to put the phone down. "You done B?" She nods and I stand. "Good. It's time for bed."

"I'm not tired though!"

"Who said anything about sleeping B?" I give her what I hope is a roughish grin and carry her up the stairs and to our bedroom.

"Silly Faith!" She giggles just a bit and lets me lay her down on the bed. I tilt my head and lean down, suckling at her soft neck.

"Love you B."

"Love you, Faith."


End file.
